Just Another Moment
by Padfoot the Black
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots about friendship and love between the Titans. Pairings are subject to change, so please review. It is based on reader's preference. [Chapter 8 up: Another Day]
1. Wish by Night

**Just Another Moment**

_a collection by XxRavenStar_

This is a totally random oneshot I thought up…just a sweet moment between Robin and Raven. It's kind of like the rooftop chapter in my full length fanfic if you have read that. (It's called In the End, by the way.) Written simply because it is hot tonight and heat reminds me of romance.

But first: the good old disclaimer. I do not own Robin, Raven, or any of the other Titans that may just randomly pop up in here.

**Wish by Night**

The Raven was distraught. She couldn't sleep, and everyone knows insomnia is a bad thing. To make things worse, someone had implanted their stubborn self in her mind and refused to get out. His stubborn self, to be exact. She let out a growl of frustration, followed by the muttered phrase, "Stupid boy wonder." The empath paced the length of her murky abode over and over, trying to think of anything but her irritatingly tenacious, _handsome _annoyingly determined, _attractive, _team leader. A voice giggled inside her head. "Happy, shut up!" she chastised the emotion out loud.

"Oh come on," her pink-cloaked form replied. "You are so in denial."

"I am not," the sorceress returned.

"Whatever you say, Rae-Rae!" That exasperating chorus of laughter once again echoed in her ears.

"Don't call me that!" Happy disappeared as soon as the ill-tempered snarl left the empath's lips. "Finally," she sighed. But now the distraction was gone and Robin reappeared as the sole occupant of her currently disheveled psyche. "Get out." she commanded sharply. He didn't move. "Go." Nothing. "Please?" The mental image of the boy smiled at that. Oh Gods. Was she actually asking? Did she just plead with him when he wasn't even there? "I must be insane," she told herself. "Completely, totally insane." Finally, a decision was reached. She would go to the roof and get some air. Maybe that would drive him away.

She moved stealthily down the silent hallways, taking a different route so as to avoid passing his room. When the door opened onto the top of the tower, a sigh of relief escaped her. She was safe.

Or so she thought…

Robin shifted for the tenth time. He was unbearably restless, not even able to keep his eyes shut. At last, he got up, grumbling slightly to himself about nothing. This time, it wasn't Slade who prevented his sleep. It was Raven, the dark witch who had consumed his every thought as of late. No matter what he was doing, one part of him focused on her, kept captive by…something. Whether it was her aloofness, her black magic, or the fact that she was incredibly hot (in a dark, foreboding kind of way), he didn't know. But he was aware that she hadn't left him since the day he'd first seen her smile.

The masked hero left his room for the quiet sanctity of the tower's corridors. His muffled steps thudded dully on the cold floor, making him wish he had worn something on his feet. It faded away in a second when he reached a carpeted area, heading toward the kitchen. Once there, he considered his options, settling on the oddest one: herbal tea. Opening the cupboard where she kept it, he took out one of the bags and started boiling water. When it finished, Robin submerged the tea and waited for it to soak into the liquid. He brought the cup to his lips, surprised to find that it wasn't bad. It had an effect that was hard to describe, a sort of calming and clearing of the head. He started to relax a little, drinking it quickly. Afterwards, the wonder boy turned around, going this time to the roof. Maybe he needed a little fresh air, just enough to make thoughts of the dark girl ease out of his mind a bit. The hot tea had helped and he wondered if the cool breeze would aid him even more.

He was right…in a way.

As the door swooshed open behind her, Raven froze. Who was that? She didn't dare turn around, fearing that it was him. In a moment, this fear was realized as he came to stand beside her, looking out over the bay. The girl cursed him silently. How was she supposed to achieve peace of mind if he kept…appearing? Her hood was up; that was good. At least he couldn't see her face. The boy beside her chuckled.

"Guess I'm not the only insomniac here." She cast a sideways look at him.

"Nightmares?" He avoided her gaze, afraid that if he turned to face her, those eyes would pierce right through him.

"Not exactly." His dark friend nodded.

"Me neither." She wished she had the guts to tell him what was actually occupying her mind, but unfortunately, it just wasn't happening. Raven sighed. "I was-thinking." That was great. Being the detective he was, he would probably try to decode her mind now or something. Happy laughed. Oh no. "Told ya so, Raven!" she sang. The bird-girl mentally shoved Happy away and tried to concentrate again. Robin interrupted her train of thought.

"That doesn't help me. You're always thinking, Raven."

"Doesn't help you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I can't figure out what you were thinking if you don't help me." The violet haired young woman laughed dryly.

"Maybe you don't want to know." He actually turned then, turned and looked at her through that expressionless cover that always concealed his optics.

"Maybe I do and you just don't want to tell me." The faintest hint of a smirk crossed his face. He had her and both of them knew it.

"Fine," she conceded, making the mistake of looking right at him. Her face warmed to a blush, coloring her pale complexion a shade of rose. The smile reappeared, the same, but somehow different. It was more…gentle this time.

"Never seen you do that," the Titan leader said, the same look still on his face. This was upsetting. He would never let her live it down. The expression she wore must have shown her thoughts because he laughed softly. "It's okay Raven. I won't tell." Her amethyst eyes widened. Robin was protecting her dignity? She nodded.

"Thanks." The mischievous grin that spread across his features just then alarmed her. "All right bird boy. What's the catch?"

"You owe me now."

"Owe you what?" He considered the question.

"Hmm…I don't know." She watched him ponder her inquiry for a minute, then get an idea. "I've got it. You have to give me an answer to whatever question I ask you." Raven cringed, hoping he wouldn't ask about her love interest. "What were you thinking about tonight?" Now she was in for it.

"I…" She paused. "I was thinking about-" Happy came around again for the third time that night.

"Tell him!" she urged. "You know you want him to know!"

"Fine!" the blue cloaked Raven said out loud, grimacing when she realized he could hear her. "I was thinking about you, Robin." The mask seemed to expand over his face even more.

"You-wait, what?" He looked lost.

"The reason I couldn't sleep," she intoned patiently, "was because I was thinking about you." That seemed to make something click in his mind. The hero's face flushed.

"Really? Well um…that's interesting because…I was thinking about you too." That was a lie. It had to be. But his face was so red.

"He looks cute that way, don'tcha think?" Happy laughed again.

The demoness was so distracted by her boisterous emotion that she didn't notice until the boy wonder was right in front of her. She looked up at his million-dollar grin, feeling the heat rise to her face again.

"Raven," he began. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head since-" This seemed to embarrass him, whatever he was about to say.

"Since what?" She was interested now.

"Since the day I saw you smile," he finished sheepishly.

"That's so sweet!" Happy cooed. That girl just never quit. For once, the Azarethan was at a loss for words.

"I don't know what to say," she replied truthfully. She had wished for this for so long that she couldn't believe it was finally coming true. Yes, Raven had wished for it, yes she did want him to love her.

"Don't say anything," Robin told her, his expression one she'd never seen. He picked up her hand, his fingers intertwining with her own. "It's okay. I don't need words." She nodded and let him put an arm around her waist, drawing them close together. He was warm, contrasted by the wind that flowed over her face and through her hair, tracing its cold fingers over her skin. They were replaced by gloved fingers, also trailing lightly through her hair. She closed her eyes. It was peaceful this way, exactly how she wanted it. He looked down at her, perfectly serene in his arms. "Raven," he whispered, watching her eyelids reveal orbs of pure lavender. "I love you." There was no sound from the girl, nor did he require any to know that she loved him too. All he needed was the kiss that came half a moment after he uttered the three little words. In the sky, the moon seemed to smile on the star-crossed birds, fulfilling their wish by night.

Hmm. Methinks I like the idea of random unrelated oneshots. I'll ask you to review, and if I get any and they are good, I may continue writing them. They will not be related in any way shape or form to this one…I have some ideas, but I'm not sure yet. Pairings are subject to change, so let me know which ones you want. For the sake of my readers I will do the ones that are not normal for me. Let me know. This one is all about the reviewers. May also involve some OC…debating…

Thanks again, and remember: In order for this to be based on your reviews, you need to submit them first! Thanks. Another thing to remember: I will do any pairing if you would like. All you need to do is tell me.

Xx RavenStar


	2. Flutterby

I got a review from **linkinfreak1011 **the day **Just Another Moment **appeared on the site. They asked me to do a StarBB oneshot because "There's just not enough of those out there, ya know?" I do know, and I think it is a great idea! So this one is for **linkinfreak1011** and it does happen to be StarBB.

Thank you also to my other reviewers! I love you!

**Flutterby**

Beast Boy sat in his room, smashing aliens and saving the day – on his computer. As the GAME OVER – YOU WIN screen flashed in front of him, he punched the air. "Oh yeah, baby! Who's the best? Beast Boy's the best!" In the midst of his celebrating, he thought he heard a knock at his door and paused the one-person party long enough to check. Indeed there had been. Starfire stood in the hall, beaming down at him.

"Friend Beast Boy! I wish to converse with you and ask you the questions!" He looked up at her, speechless. Starfire wanted to talk with him? Just him? But didn't she usually talk with Robin and ask _him _"the questions"? Realizing that he was staring right at her and not saying anything, the changeling blushed. You could practically hear the red on his cheeks waging war with the green that covered the rest of his body.

"Uh…sure Star. Come on in, I guess." She floated in and settled in his computer chair while he sat on the bed. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I wish to know what is the band of color in the sky after the rain." BB's brain took a moment to process her words. Band of color…sky…after rain…oh! That was simple.

"It's called a rainbow. It has every color in it." She nodded.

"Yes, it is most beautiful!" The princess seemed to become thoughtful. "There are many more beautiful things on Earth than on Tamaran."

"Come on," the shapeshifter encouraged. "It can't be ugly." _Not if Tamaranians look like you._ He cringed at the thought, his mind laughing evilly. He shouldn't even be thinking that. She was Robin's girl.

"Well yes, it is beautiful on my home planet. But Earth beauty is…different." Beast Boy was curious.

"Different?"

"Yes," the alien affirmed. "It is different. I would like to be seeing more Earth beauty." The transformer turned this over in his head.

"I could take you somewhere beautiful." She immediately gave him a blinding smile.

"I would enjoy that very much!" Then he remembered Robin.

"Oh, but uh…what about Robin?" Star looked confused.

"Friend Robin? I believe he and friend Raven are engaging in the Earth courting ritual." Robin and Raven were going out? _That _was seriously freaky. But it left the stunning orange alien available. Now where could he take her? _What would Starfire like? _Then it hit him. Butterflies!

"Hey, I got an idea," he said. "C'mon." Behind the Tower, there was a big open field with lots of flowers in all colors. She would like those too. There were always butterflies there, going from blossom to blossom, pausing on some, flitting over the next. They walked to the backside of their home, gazing out over the tall grass. He was right. There had to be dozens of the little winged insects flying all over the place. Star was delighted.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy! It is most joyous out here!" She ran after the colorful specks, laughing as she tried to catch them. He watched, smile on his face, glad she was having so much fun. Then another notion struck him.

Jogging up to her, he said, "Sometimes you can get them to land on you." She squealed.

"I wish to undertake in that activity!" That meant she wanted to try.

"Okay. But you have to stay very still." He took her hand, extending her arm to full length, and they waited. Soon, possibly attracted by the hues of their skin, a butterfly landed right where there fingers came together. The Tamaranian's eyes were so bright and full of wonder that BB felt it would be worth it to stand there all day. Its thin wings beat slowly up and down, absorbing the light. "Pretty, isn't it?" She looked up at her green friend, his emerald eyes reflecting the sun, glinting like the jewels. Only a nod showed her agreement. The two of them watched as their small acquaintance took to the sky once more, going off in search of sweet nectar. When it had disappeared, she found herself regarding his face. It was quite lovely, actually, especially those sparkling vermillion orbs. How they reminded her of the glakborf, a gem on her home planet that seemed to have captured the stars in its shining brilliance. He was turned to the sun so that his optics resembled mirrors, so awesome was their gleam.

"Friend Beast Boy?" she asked timidly. The transformer faced her, smiling.

"Yeah, Star?"

"I have found the true Earth beauty." He grinned. _Yes! I knew she'd like them!_

"Really?" She nodded happily.

"It is in your eyes. There are a great number of sparks that perform the dancing inside them. It is most enchanting!" He was nearly bowled over.

"You…you think my eyes are—" Starfire giggled.

"Yes, I adore them very much." Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, friend. It has been most wondrous." Beast Boy offered a dazed smile.

"Yeah…yeah it has…" The princess squeezed his hand, looking at him fondly and giggling again when a butterfly landed right on his nose.

So there it is. It came out pretty well, don't you think? I made the glakborf up because I wanted his eyes to remind her of something she loved, so why not some Tamaranian stone? XD anyway…I'll be on vacation starting Monday, but I'm bringing a notebook so I can write about whatever comes to mind concerning the Titans and their various romantic pursuits. I may post yet another chapter too. I am having floods of inspiration. Please review! I will do whatever you ask for…even if it is some pairing that you don't think I would like. Suggestions for situations to put them in are also welcome.

Again: YOU MUST REVIEW! Thank you!

I am going to try to update as often as I can in the three days before I leave for vacation…

xxRavenStar


	3. It's Not Doomsday Yet

All right, I admit it. I wrote a RavenBB shot for the **Just Another Moment **collection. I know, I know. But it's not real heavy on the romance, just slight. It is my own account of Trigon's defeat and consequently does not follow the series at all. So don't flame me saying that this is not what happened. I already know.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Or Slade. Or the random places he keeps popping up.

**It's Not Doomsday Yet**

Slade had been back for a while, but Raven still felt sick when she saw the birthmarks burn crimson first on her arm, then creeping along her torso and legs. All the Titans bore witness to the look of fear and horror twisting her features. "It's happening, isn't it?" Robin's question was rhetorical; every one of them knew what was occurring.

"The end of the world," she answered. It was official. Trigon was coming for her and there was nothing she could do.

"We will not let them take you, friend!" Starfire proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy added. "It's time to kick some ugly demon butt!" The empath inwardly smiled sadly. They were so devoted.

"We're not giving up without a fight." She glanced up at her leader and her friends.

"Thanks." The humanoid nodded.

"He's going down."

"Oh am I?" The familiar cold voice chilled their blood. He emerged from the shadows, mask half lit. One symbol decorated the two-wone cover; a sign that perfectly matched the brands now covering Raven's body. "It's time, my dear. Your destiny has arrived." The last statement ended with a horrible mocking laugh that rang hollowly through her head. Then it came. The sensation of losing control. She could feel Trigon surging forth, trying to take her over. Her body rose, hanging in suspension above the ground as a powerful wind whipped her hair and cloak. Lavender turned to white, then red as the demon finally appeared.

"Raven," he boomed. "The time for the prophecy has come."

"No," she whispered, turning away.

"You have no choice." Trigon's voice was replaced with echoing silence. She had tried so hard to fight him, but now it didn't matter.

"The army is ready," Slade declared. Fiery soldiers rose in front of them as far as the eye could see. They seemed to taunt the five heroes, advancing on them slowly.

"Titans," Robin yelled. "Go!" Somehow, seeing them fight for her gave Raven the strength she needed. Four red eyes gave way to two violet orbs, the scarlet marks no longer visible. She stood up quickly, launching herself into the air before her father could react.

"Demon-child!" he shouted. "You are fated to end the world, and end the world you shall!" Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Immediately, several of the warriors were engulfed in a black aura and slammed into the ground. Trigon seemed merely amused. He chuckled.

"My daughter thinks she can fight me. How cute." With a vicious swipe of his hand, the sorceress was down. "Fight that." A viridian hawk landed beside the fallen girl, switching quickly to a boy of the same color.

"Raven?" He shook her gently. "Wake up." Slowly, she turned over to face him. He stared into quadruple blazing eyes. "Raven!"

"Get away from me, Beast Boy." Her voice had gone to a deathly hiss.

"I'm not gonna just let him do this to you!" She shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."

"Well…if the prophecy goes according to plans, I'm gonna end up dead, right?" The empath nodded reluctantly. "So, if you're killing me anyway, why not hurt me first?" It was amazing that even in dire situations, he could find a joke. "Seriously Rave, there's still some hope." Now his smile was grim. "It's not doomsday yet."

"How can you say that?" she asked. "Look around. If this isn't doomsday, I'd like to know what is." He did what she said, his eyes quiet when they returned to her.

"C'mon Raven. You can't end the world."

"He's right, Beast Boy. I have no choice."

"But once everything is destroyed and we're all dead, I'm really gonna miss you." Her eyes cleared, becoming amethyst once again. He grinned. "Like I said, it's not doomsday yet." She gave his hand a shy squeeze. His smile was brief. "Let's go." The two of them flew to conquer the flaming army alongside their friends. Suddenly, the enchantress remembered.

"My emotions!"

"What?" BB yelled back, dodging attacks at the same time.

"My emotions! I need them to defeat him!"

"Gotcha!" He bounded off towards the tower, leaving four Titans battling Slade's soldiers.

The changeling searched Raven's room. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Where the hell is that thing?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he remembered, going over to the black chest against the wall. "The Beast is hot." He examined himself for a moment before being pulled into Nevermore.

The demoness' mind was shockingly desolate when he arrived. "Damn you Trigon," he cursed quietly.

"Hiya Beast Boy!" Happy bounced up and threw her arms around him. "You made it!"

"Hey, uh…listen Happy. Raven needs you – all of you. We have to help her." She giggled, still hugging him.

"I know. We were waiting for you." He glanced around as emotions came from all directions to stand around them. "Okay!" Happy sang. "Everybody's here!" This time, it wasn't just Beast Boy going out the Forbidden Door. Now he was accompanied by several brightly-cloaked feelings all passing through the mirror and congregating in the black space that served as Raven's personal shelter.

"All right," Bravery declared. "Let's go beat this demon up." The group launched out of the tower, racing for their master. She had managed to hold her own, but everyone saw the relief in her eyes when she spotted them. Instantly, the emotions swarmed around her, levitating in a rapid circle. There was a flash and Trigon's daughter stood as tall as her sadistic parent, clothed in white.

"You will not win." Her classic monotone rolled out like thunder. _Where is everyone else?_ the transformer wondered. Hearing noise, he rotated, seeing the remaining three trapped in a cage of fire.

"Yo, B-man! We need your help!" For once, he merely nodded, without the sarcastic remarks.

"Friend Beast Boy! You must find Slade!" The Tamaranian's eyes were wide with worry. Beside her, Robin's mask had narrowed drastically. The shapeshifter scanned the area.

"If I were an evil, satanical, cowardly, Titan-hating insect named Slade, where would I be?" His eyes moved up to the catwalks criss-crossing high above. Morphing into a falcon, he took off for the miniature suspension bridges. Once there, his keen vision flicked across the shadows. A slight movement caught his attention, prompting him to resume human form. "Man, I can't see anything up here."

"And that's the way I like it." The animal boy spun around. "Why hello, Beast Boy. Nice of you to notice me."

"Leave my friends alone!" the vermillion teenager snarled.

"Where's the fun in that?" The mask shielded a sneer. "Surely you wouldn't want to crash my party."

"That's exactly what I want!" An emerald lion charged the villain, who simply brushed it aside with a rush of flame. Again and again the scene replayed until finally BB was forced to revert to normal shape. He crouched on the walk, feeling the planks sway beneath him, fury in his eyes. "Dude, that is so not cool."

"Of course it's not. But only because you are inferior." In that instant, a giant explosion radiated through the premises. Both Titan and bad guy fought for their balance as the hanging paths shook and rattled. Slade's body lifted from the wooden slats, reminiscent of how Raven looked earlier that night. His limbs shot straight out, perpendicular to his torso as Trigon's influence was extracted. Scarlet flame flowed from his armored appendages, drawing them taut. At last, he managed three words. "It-can't-be."

Beast Boy smirked. "Then why is it happening?" Without waiting for an answer, he leapt to the floor, disguised as a cheetah, then a great horned owl, settling lightly on the stone. Standing up, he ran for the fiery prison, just in time to see it disappear from around the team.

"Way to go, man!" A heavy metal hand clapped onto his shoulder, almost buckling his knees.

"Nice work, Beast Boy," Robin nodded.

"Oh friend Beast Boy! You have triumphed!"

"Well," he grinned sheepishly, "that explosion kind of did it." Then he remembered. Fighting Slade had taken his attention away from the demon and his daughter. "What about Trigon? And Raven?" Cyborg pointed.

"See for yourself." Trigon was gone, he had left no traces. His offspring lay curled on the floor, returned to normal size. Her cloak draped around her, pure white. Cautiously, the changeling approached and laid a hand on her side.

"Raven?" She shifted, sitting up slowly, allowing the support of his arm. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"It's over, Beast Boy. He's gone." The faintest hint of a smile appeared on her face. He responded with his own brilliant smile.

"We won." Her fingers curled around his, tightening briefly as they stood to join their friends. Twin violet moons glowed beneath her hood.

"Yes," she agreed. "We did."

See? It wasn't horrendous. At least I don't think so….Please review anyway, even if it made you cringe.

xxRavenStar


	4. Battle of Love

Fourth part in the **Moment **series. Raven and Robin have a fight about stuff that happened earlier. Warning: Meanness ahead. Thanks to Darkofthenight. I'm back on the RavenRobin track…for now…

**Battle of Love **

The metal soles of his footwear echoed loudly as Robin made his way up to the roof. He was on a mission, and he was mad. Today had been their worst battle since the beginning of the team. Massacre was an exaggeration, but not by much. And it could have been prevented if she had listened. If. It was always an if with her, but after he was through, any doubt would be no more. With a quiet _swoosh_, the door slid open to reveal the tower's highest level – as well as a single cloaked figure standing in its center, near the edge.

"Raven." She was expecting him. His voice was sharp and cutting, slicing the silence like a sword.

"Robin," came the classic monotone. Vibrations moved through the floor as he came toward her.

"What the hell happened today?" The empath simply closed her eyes, ready to let him yell at her for as long as he wanted. "Talk to me. I'm not letting you get away with that silence any longer." She sighed. This wasn't going to go the way she'd thought.

"What do you mean, what happened? Both of us know perfectly well."

"Look, I didn't come here to fight. I want to know why you fell apart today." She eyed him from the shadow of her hood.

"Fell apart? So now I had some kind of mental breakdown on the field?" The mask narrowed.

"Don't pull that shit with me, Raven. You knew what needed to happen. You knew, and you screwed up anyway." The next thing she was about to say would undoubtedly put her in dangerous territory, but she said it anyway.

"Maybe I did it just to piss you off." The end was stated slowly, each of the three words pronounced clearly and venomously. The tension coming off of him was almost tangible. Mixed with anger, it practically solidified the air. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him, but ultimately failed to deny her the prize of his temper.

"Are you incapable of giving me a straight answer? Or do you just enjoy being a bitch?" Her expression betrayed nothing.

"Enjoying would be an overstatement." The inches that separated their height seemed to grow larger as his patience depleted.

"Listen, I don't know why you made your decision that way, but it was the wrong one. You almost cost us our lives!" Still her face remained void of anything.

"One wrong move."

"It wasn't just 'one wrong move', Raven!" he shouted. "The entire thing depended on that 'one wrong move'. You were the one moving, and that means you were the one wrong. Because of you, we came too close to losing more than just the battle!" This was getting nowhere. It was time to fight back.

"There wasn't anything I could do," she said, her voice hinting at cold steel. "What did you want, for me to lead Blood halfway across the world until you could reach him?" The plan that had gone bad was for her to lead Brother Blood to Robin, but she had gone in the opposite direction. The headmaster regained himself and almost defeated them all.

"I wanted you to go in the right direction," he retorted, his tone matching hers.

"Cyborg, Star, and Beast Boy weren't holding up well enough. The HIVE could have joined him, and then what? It was a huge risk."

"Yeah, and you should have taken it. They're all good fighters. They could have kept the students at bay."

"It didn't look like it to me." Did she not trust them? Just the thought infuriated him.

"You know Raven, you should try putting some faith in us someday. We're not as terrible as we seem." Calm had been forced into his voice, but she could still hear the rage - and the brutal sarcasm. It stung deeper than she'd expected. For a moment, there was a heavy silence, then she retaliated fire.

"Just because you lost everything important and you were adopted by some jaded superhero who never showed feeling if he could help it, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." The boy wonder stared at her. Inside, he was deeply wounded, but he kept it hidden and shot back hard.

"You shouldn't be talking about emotions. Bruce knew more about love than you ever will." The Titan leader could feel an incredible urge to hit her, to slap her face with all his strength, just to get something from her. Just to know that he could affect her.

"Maybe, but from what I've heard about the Batman, you would have been better off with no one."

"You don't know the first thing about him," Robin hissed. Then he added, "Sometimes I think you really are your father's child." It was wrong, he knew, but so were her comments about his family. This was the one thing that could break her, and it served its purpose flawlessly. Violet eyes widened slightly before she swallowed and turned away, keeping the utter devastation internal, away from him. He smiled cruelly at her back. "I win." Had he stayed a moment longer, he would have heard, for the first time, the cries of a shattered raven.

_You really are your father's child. _The words spun mockingly in her head late that night, refusing to cease their torment. In some ways, it was justified; she never should have said the things she did, but still. He knew how much that destroyed her, and used it anyway. But her own voice replaced his, sounding hollow as it rang through her mind. _You would have been better off with no one._ Any references to his parents were bound to cause him lasting pain, and at the time, that had been her intention. Now she curled up even tighter on the bed, wondering if he too, was suffering this intensely.

As a matter of fact, he was. The mask had been off since he walked in, the door shutting behind him. Sitting by the window, he regarded the full moon, regretting everything he'd just done. "God damn it, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have—" _Wait, _his thoughts interrupted. _She said those things about your family first. _"I know," he conceded, talking to himself, "but I started it." There was no arguing that. He had provoked her, and she responded accordingly. The great boy wonder held his head in his hands. "Why did I have to say that last thing? Why did I go that far? What have I done?" Like it or not, he'd pushed beyond her limits. Sure, she hit him where it hurt a lot, but the things she said were true, even about Bruce. He, on the other hand, laid claim to complete falsehoods. She was nothing like her father. She was nothing like Trigon, but he'd burned her with the allegation anyway, out of spite. The result? She probably hated him. Hated him and would never speak to him again. Ever. The pain produced by those considerations was so strong, it physically shocked him. "Raven," he whispered, "I need you. More than I've ever needed anything in my life. More than-more than I needed my parents that day." His feelings were all-encompassing, swallowing his destruction from her, and interchanging it with his destruction from what he had done to her. "Please," he continued. "Please forgive me, Raven. I'll do anything to make you realize how I feel." _Yeah okay, _his inner voice remarked snidely. _Good luck with that._ Restless and sore, he stood up and left his empty, unwelcoming room.

When he walked into the main room, it proved just as isolated. Before the teen could leave, however, his eye caught a small form on the couch. Unfolding the mask from his hand, he slipped it on and approached carefully. Raven lay on the cushions, trembling slightly. As he placed a hand on her shoulder, she began to talk, never opening her eyes.

"I never meant to affect him like that. I swear to the gods I didn't. But when he said that I—" The girl paused, but only briefly. "—didn't expect it. I thought he'd never be so severe. He's Robin, not some sort of teenage Hitler. I didn't…think." It sounded as if she were conversing with someone inside her head. "It didn't make me angry. First it hurt, and then it made me see him differently. Not like a villain, but someone I'd never seen before. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly. I'm scared now that somehow he knows what I was feeling. Because of the things I said to him, I don't think he will ever love me the way I need him to. That's what hurts the most. Even more than being my father's child; knowing that I've lost him through a stupid argument." Here she stopped, her voice choking and giving way. He sat down, watching her eyes open. She sat up, taking him in, then averting her gaze. "Robin, I—"

"Shh." He reached for her, drawing her body close against his own.

"Robin, I said those things because…it was easier to hate you than love you." He touched her lips.

"Listen to me. I feel so much for you and I can't go on without it. You hurt me badly, but now I realize that to be alone would hurt even more. To be alone when I could have you." She buried her face in his chest. "Please forgive me, Raven," he asked, restating himself from before. This time, she heard his plea and nodded, whispering in his ear.

"I will every time." He sighed with relief. The battle had been bloody, but it had been a battle of love.

Aww. Okay. I'm leaving for vacation AGAIN on Sunday. Don't worry I have some stories in the works, so I will post them when I get back. I love you all. Please review.

xxRavenStar


	5. Part of the Whole

I apologize sincerely for the time it's taken to get this up and running again…my vacations have been too close together…Anyway, here's the next installment of the **Just Another Moment** collection.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else for that matter.

This shot is for **Shadowofazarath**. It is CyborgStarfire. Although I am having a more difficult time with your request for RavenCyborg, it is in the works and will probably be out soon.

**Part of the Whole**

Cyborg admired the shine on his car. Together with his metal exterior, they were like a set of mirrors. He could see himself reflected perfectly on the vehicle's surface.

"That's my baby," he said proudly. This car was his world. Then he noticed something else in the metallic surface, a tall, slender, orange form standing behind him. The humanoid turned around. "Hey Star." She smiled brightly.

"Greetings, friend Cyborg! The others are all otherwise engaged and I wished for the company." Her happiness was infectious and he found himself grinning back.

"Sure. You like the new waxing job on my car?"

"Oh yes! It is most shiny!" He laughed, before seeing her eyes become puzzled.

"What's up, Starfire? You look confused." She glanced up at him.

"May I ask you the question?" He nodded and took a seat next to her.

"Why do you call the vehicle your child?" Unlike the teasing, amused looks his other friends had when they asked him that, her face was genuinely curious.

"It's like a part of me, I guess. I mean, I can identify with it, you know?" He cast a wry look at his tech. "Like we're both made of the same stuff." She lifted a hand and ran it lightly over his metal chest and shoulders.

"Then you are like a car."

"Yeah." Cy chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

"But friend," the alien objected, "you are not the machine. You are Cyborg, are you not?"

"That's what they call me," he replied, "but sometimes I don't know." The sadness in his voice upset her.

"No. You are not the machine. You are not the car." It was more a declaration than anything, a final statement. His human eye focused on her.

"You don't think so?" She shook her head vehemently.

"Machines do not feel. Machines do not have the affectionate life-giving organ." By this, he assumed she meant a heart. "You possess both feeling and this organ. You are alive. Machines are not." This seemed to be the end of her small speech; the metal man regarded his companion quietly. All of a sudden, she pointed to the car. "That is not you. It is merely a…how do you say it…part of the whole." He smiled. Somehow, through all the layers of his metallic shell, she had managed to touch his heart.

"That's right. It's part of me." She nodded.

"But do not forget that it is not who you are." Reaching over, he lay a silver hand on her cheek.

"I won't, as long as you don't let me."

"I will not let you have the problem of personal identification." His low, booming laugh echoed around the garage, prompting that beautiful smile upon her countenance once more.

"I hope I was good enough company. If not, I'll make it up to you, I promise." The smile widened.

"Oh no, friend Cyborg. You were a most wonderful accompaniment!" Her fingers curled over his as she said this. "I thank you most joyously."

"Anytime, girl." Standing up, he offered her his arm, escorting the pretty Tamaranian back into the Tower. As they left the concrete room, his voice drifted back through the closing door. "Someday you should try convincing that little booger that I'm not a hunk of tin." And then her answer:

"Friend Beast Boy is not a booger…"

Just like that, the moment was gone.

Yeah, the word booger has a way of killing all romance…anyway, please review and tell me suggestions, thoughts, etc. You know the drill. Thanks:D

Xx RavenStar


	6. When You Look At Heaven

Okay it's time for Chapter 6 of **Just Another Moment**. I have no idea what inspired me to write this, but I guess it just kind of…came, you know? It's a Beast Boy and Raven friendship thing…and I guess you could say it goes deep for Beast Boy, but they are two of my favorite characters and although I don't usually pair them, I like them together in friendship. If you haven't guessed already, I'm back, which means you need to start reviewing again. (laughs) Thanks.

**When You Look At Heaven**

The changeling sat alone on the sand, his eyes trained far out on the bay. He had seen so many crimes, but never death. What would happen if one day someone didn't come back from a mission? But he wasn't wondering what the team would do. He was pondering where the soul went after life. Did it just float up, away from the body and become part of the atmosphere? Probably not. Did it roam this dimension forever? No…well maybe sometimes. If it had unfinished business. He guessed that if some task were left incomplete, a spirit would hand around until there was some type of wrapping up. Did it become reincarnated? He liked the idea of another form, sort of like a second chance. Plenty of people would need one of those.

Then he considered the most widely accepted notion - heaven. It was apparently some place where the dead could experience total peace. _Psh, _he thought, _what fun would that be? _But then again, if your life had been all shot to crap, maybe some serenity would be nice. Deep in thought, he didn't notice the presence behind him until it spoke.

"Hey." He turned around.

"Hey Raven." She sat next to him, cape fluttering gently.

"You looked philosophical." The Beast shrugged.

"I was just thinking about death." The indifferent way he mentioned it surprised her. "You know, like where someone goes after living." That was unexpected, especially from her green companion.

"So what did you come up with?" She decided not to rib him for actually having complex thoughts, but rather encourage it, just to see where this would go.

"Well," the teen paused for a moment, as if collecting himself. "First I said, maybe the soul just gets absorbed by the atmosphere, but that's stupid. So then I wondered whether it would stay on this plane of existence. It might, but only if it had something left to do, you know? Something partial that needed to be tied up." The empath watched him intently. She hadn't ever seen this part of him before and it intrigued her. He continued.

"Reincarnation. I like that one. It's like another chance at what you may have totally bombed." Glancing over, he added quickly, "Not you personally. I meant in general." She nodded, amused. "Because what if you had kind of a rough existence, and it wasn't the best, and good intentions just kept screwing you over? Wouldn't you like another shot? I would."

"What if you didn't come back as human?"

"Then you'd get to see the world through my eyes," he responded quietly. Raven looked at him with a steady gaze. His eyes. His point of view. His side of the story. _It must be so different from ours, _she mused. _So much more…dimensional. He's not limited to just one form. He can see everything from every angle. His voice is that of every animal. It's the voice of nature._ He spoke again.

"What about heaven?" The question hung as if suspended in the air by silken threads. What about heaven? "What's so appealing about sitting and resting for eternity? Aside from the people whose lives were hell. Then it might be nice. But for the others, what is there?" She thought a moment before his voice once again broke the stillness. "Maybe there are different kinds of heaven." The enchantress nodded.

"That's what I think."

"Different hells too. Depending on who you are." She nodded a second time. He turned to her. "When you look at heaven, what do you see?" Hesitation, then a tiny smile as she ticked them off on her fingers.

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg…and you, Beast Boy." He grinned.

"Funny. 'Cause when I look, I see them, too. And you, Raven." The wind blew fresh across their faces, carrying with it the scent of the bay. "Think when we go, they'll be there?" She looked out, across to the shadowed city.

"They will be."

So there it is. I'm remaking Beast Boy's image, as you know if you've read chapter 12 of In the End. Not permanently, just showing a side that you never see. Please review, and even if you don't I'll keep writing. It's an outlet for my feelings. But I like it much better when you do. Thanks!

xxRavenStar


	7. The Grandfather Clock

Hmm. I just randomly got this idea while I was sitting in front of the computer staring at my pretty tropical island desktop about 30 seconds ago. So I decided to write it and post, since I have yet another vacation coming up tomorrow. Thanks to **Cherry Jade **and **Darkofthenight** for reviews…here's Chapter 7 in **Just Another Moment** along with a disclaimer: I don't own them.

Oh yeah, and we're back to Raven and Robin.

**The Grandfather Clock**

Titans' Tower stood high above its island, half shadowed from the dusky evening light. The activity inside had gone to mild chaos, inasmuch as it was the end of the day and everyone was winding down. Beast Boy and Cy sat glued to the Gamestation, waging the almost ritualistic simulated battle. Yells of "Booyah!" rang intermittently through the metal halls, signaling victory for the humanoid. Starfire was in the kitchen, making the pudding of who-knows-what. Raven holed up in her room, not caring to interact with the individuals she was incarcerated with on a daily basis. Only one was missing: their leader.

Robin left the Tower quickly and quietly, hoping no one would notice and be inclined to ask questions. He was headed for the outskirts of Jump City, somewhere the Titans rarely went. It was a habit of his, kept secret from the others. He liked the solitude, away from the business of life in general. In fact, the old cemetery held all the stillness of death and everything after. Something they wouldn't understand.

Having reached the edge of the sleeping metropolis, he looked back at it, the place they'd worked so hard to protect since the beginning. A brief smile ran across his face before he turned away, heading down the narrowing path, toward the wrought-iron gates. They creaked as he pushed them open, a prolonged high pitch that spoke of times long past. His footsteps crackled over the small stones filling the walkway, winding through the graves. Many of them were yellowed with the passing years, yellowed, collapsing, overgrown. Despite this, the engravings were still mostly visible. Often, he would read them and marvel at how old—or young—they were. He did this now, kneeling in front of one and letting his fingers fall over the marks, almost as if it were Braille.

"William Bennett, beloved husband and father. 1753 – 1825." That would make him…73 years old. "73," the masked teen said quietly.

"Pretty impressive for that time, huh?" He spun around. Two violet orbs gazed out from the shadows cast by a blue hood.

"Raven?" She moved beside him.

"Logic would suggest." No inquiries came as to why he was out there. Just: "I used to do this too."

"Why don't you anymore?" The demoness shrugged.

"I don't know." As if remembering something, she crossed over to the tree that stood in the middle of the graveyard, as ancient as the world itself. Curiously, he followed her, stopping as she observed the headstones surrounding its thick base. Selecting one, she crouched by it, reading aloud: "Maggie Becker, 1621 – 1669. This is it." Her arms made a wide sweeping motion. "This is the Becker family."

"Family?" He studied the tombstones. Sure enough they were all marked with the same surname. "So?"

"So one is missing." She gestured at the stone nearest her. "This is the first and that—" she pointed, "is the last." He went over. "Marybeth Becker. 1950 – 1956. "Damn." He whistled. "Six years old."

"This family spans four hundred and twenty-nine years," Raven said. "And right in the middle are 70 missing years. The average human lifetime." Seeing his expression, she added, "I spent a lot of time here."

"Obviously," he muttered. They went to the middle of the array and began searching for the lost member, shrouded in quiet. Robin's foot struck something flat and hard in his hunt for the missing. At a glance, his foot was being swallowed by weeds. Clearing them away, he saw his shoe resting on an aged concrete slab. "Raven?" She came over. "I found something." The plants and vines snapped as he pried it up out of the dirt.

"What's the date on it?" He checked…and stared. "Robin?"

"There is none. " The surface was smooth, not a mark marred its face. Both teens eyed it dubiously.

"Whose is it?" The wonder shrugged.

"Somebody who wanted to remain nameless."

"Or," the empath contributed, "somebody else wanted nameless." They looked at each other. Far off, a hollow chime echoed through the air. Then another. One by one, the hours of midnight were marked by this bell. The sorceress shivered. All of a sudden, bad feeling crept around them like a malevolent fog. "Robin, I don't think we should be here any longer." He set the marker down in front of them, and reached to wrap his arms around her. She let him out of fear and a need for security. The last strikes died into the distance and the boy wonder sighed.

"There was a grandfather clock in Wayne Manor. Alfred used to wind it every so often." She listened intently. It wasn't often he talked about living in Gotham City.

"Maybe there was something wrong with it; I never knew. But it always sounded empty. Just like the one we heard. Just like that."

"What happened to it?"

"Alfred got rid of it one day. Said that it was getting wrong." He paused. "I remember it would chime like that at midnight and just stop. No more sound. Like it died or something. Like that was its last word." His arms tightened around her. "Never found out where it went." She flicked her eyes to the hollow left by the stone. Beneath the dirt there was something else.

"Look." The dark girl retrieved it and dusted it off, paling when she saw what it was. Roman numerals stared blankly out at her, etched on the face of a grandfather clock. Two fancy hands were positioned on its once-white countenance – both pointing straight up at midnight.

Raven dropped the clock onto that blank headstone, now seeming to mock her. Robin had found something else: the pendulum. "I bet that whole clock is buried there," he murmured. Upon seeing her unease, he pulled her close again. "It's okay." Still the clock watched them solemnly. Without a word, they left it, looking up into the starry blackness.

Three days later, the phone rang at Wayne Manor. Alfred picked up.

"Wayne Manor."

"Alfred, it's Robin." The elderly man smiled.

"Ah Master Dick. How may I help you?"

"Do you remember that clock you had once?"

"The grandfather clock, yes."

"What did you do with it?" Bruce's butler thought a moment.

"Sold it to some chap who dumped it later. Shame, really." The other line was silent for a time.

"Where did he dump it?"

"Couldn't say, Master. My memory isn't all it used to be."

"Thanks anyway Alfred. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Master Dick."

Robin turned to the half-demon beside him. "That marker was new. And now I know why it didn't have a name." He hesitated. "It was the grave of a grandfather clock."

"But…why?" she asked.

"We may never know."

Okay. So THAT was totally random and made no sense whatsoever. I probably should have called it **The Ghost of the Grandfather Clock**. But review it anyway. You know you want to.

Much love – the RavenStar


	8. Another Day

Hello, my lovelies. I'm back with another chapter! And I am truly sorry that it took so long. First I was on vacation and then when I got back my computer was dead. So finally I am up and running again and ready to resume my stories.

First: A note to my reviewers: Thank you for not losing faith in me even though I didn't update in forever.

Another note: Tecna's back! So glad to see you again! I missed you! (hugs)

Yet another note: I know the last oneshot didn't make any sense, but forgive me. I was probably delusional at the time. So here's another RobinRaven shot. To the reviewer who asked for RobStar…I'll work on it. It's a pairing I've never done, but I'm willing to try!

**Another Day**

The room was empty as usual at 5:00 in the morning. Empty except for a single inhabitant, the quietest member of the Teen Titans. She sat on the couch sipping herbal tea and thinking. Lately there had been only one thing on her mind, and as she contemplated him, he walked into the room.

"You're up early," the girl said tonelessly.

"So are you," he returned, sitting beside her. She shrugged. The steam from her teacup curled around her face in a misty shroud, placing a thin veil over her face. "You're also very pretty." A blush crept up her pale cheeks.

"You tell me that every day." He nodded.

"I make a point of telling at least one truth daily." The empath glanced at him curiously.

"Why do you do this, Robin?" He smiled, not the over-confident grin, but a gentler, genuine curve of his lips. She suspected that beneath their pure covers, his eyes were twinkling merrily.

"It's the only real time I get with you. Worth getting up a couple hours early for." Raven smirked. "Seriously, it really is. When else would I ever get to just be with you?"

"I don't know. I don't do public displays of affection."

"See?" She glanced at him. "What are you looking at me like that for? You know I care about you."

"I know…I just feel guilty." He pulled her back against him, despite her idle protests. "Because I can't feel without horrible consequences. So I have to keep it away all the time." Her eyes focused intently on him. "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be that way."

"Raven, will you believe me if I tell you something?" She turned her face to the side and nodded. "I don't care about that." His masked face gazed kindly down at her. "As long as I have you." A smile made its way hesitantly onto her face. Grinning, he tickled her. She shrieked.

"Robin, I am going to kill you!" The boy wonder found himself on the floor a minute later, victim of a pillow's fateful blow. He tapped her knee lightly, grabbing the half-demon's hand when she looked down and pulling her to the ground. She struggled valiantly, but to no avail. His constant training had paid off, she noted, as he held her effortlessly, chuckling. "Someday I will get you for this."

"Someday," he agreed, "but not today." She huffed and wriggled so that her back was pressed against his chest. "I feel shunned," he told her, feigning hurt. The dark queen just ignored him. Robin laughed.

"I know I'm irresistible." She sighed.

"I really should be mad at you." He just smirked. Raven glared at him for a minute, noticing the first rays of light playing across his cheeks and mask. She glanced at the big window; over the horizon, a fiery sun was rising, making the small waves sparkle. He took the opportunity, placing a kiss on her exposed cheek.

"Ready for another day?" She sighed again.

"I suppose."

I hope you liked it:D Kind of short but so what? Please, please, PLEASE review! Thank you!

I'm having a little trouble with the 13th chapter of In the End, so it might be a little while longer. I'm so sorry! I love you!

Xx RavenStar


End file.
